


Feel It Now

by Renee86



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: Sharon and Andy are intimate after their talk. (Set After White Lies Pt 2)





	Feel It Now

The room is silent save the sigh that Sharon makes as Andy brushes his lips against hers, she had gotten into bed after putting her robe up on its hook. Pulling away she looks into Andy’s eyes in the moonlight cascading through their bedroom window.

“I love you” she softly murmured.

Reaching up she brings her hand to his cheek, as his hand finds its down her nightgown and into the warmth of her silken panties. Her eyes widen, she hadn’t expected this when she finally climbed into bed after their talk. They had, had a rough day and were both exhausted from dealing with the unruly “10 little Nazis” that had in and out of interrogation rooms. 

“Shh let me do this for you” he whispers as he gently kisses her temple.

Pressing herself back into her downy pillow she watches as Andy moves in between her legs tugging her panties down and off. With a smile she runs her fingers through his silver hair which was now standing on end in some spots. Her calves and thighs fit around his neck as his mouth meets her sex which starting to swell already. Pressing a kiss to the inside of her inner thigh he smiles before running is tongue in a path and back that stopped short of where she wanted his mouth. Moving to the other side he repeats the action a gentle tugging on hair signaling him to stop.

With a gasp Sharon speaks “Please Andy….”

She arches into the pillows as his mouth finally descends onto her clit, his tongue massaging the bundle of nerves eliciting a moan from above him. Flattening his tongue out he runs it over her coaxing the first trickle of juice from her. Pressing her manicured nails into his shoulder she urges him on, her other hand falls above her head in a tangle of curly tresses. They usually use a dollop of lubricant to get her wet but tonight her body was responding faster than normal. Removing his left hand from around her thigh he spreads her open delving his tongue into her glistening center with a soft grunt. 

Sharon was never one to talk dirty in bed; she had once told Andy that it made her feel uncomfortable even with Jack. However he was surprised to hear her groan out “fuck me harder” as his index finger breaches her sex. The quiet room is now alive with the sound of her panting, as his finger pumps in and out at a slow pace enhancing her arousal. A second finger is added into her slick depths as his circles her clit his eyes venturing up to watch her writhe above her.  
He is soon up on his knees stroking himself with his free hand 3 fingers stretching her as he watches himself finger her hard. No matter how turned on or close she was she always wanted to come around him when they made love. Removing his fingers he guides himself letting out his own moan as she reaches up to bring him down for a kiss. Running her tongue along his lips she tastes the tang of her own juice as he thrusts hard burying himself inside her, skin slapping against skin.

Drawing her legs up she opens herself to him more, indicating she was ready his fingers twine with hers as he looks at her by the moonlight falling across her face. A loud moan escapes her lips as he sets a pace, each time bottoming out inside her. The slight creaking of the box spring and their hands occasionally hitting the headboard joins the sound of crickets he hadn’t noticed chirping outside. Sweat drips down the small of his back as droplets collect in the cleavage of her breast. Feeling her impending orgasm down in her belly her hand slides between them as she rubs her clit in circles as his thrusting cadence speeds up. Bringing her lips to his ear he hears the words he had been waiting to hear since he had adjusted his thrusts.

“I’m coming…oh God I’m coming” she cries clutching to him.

With a grunt he thrusts fast feeling his own release come as she loosens her hold on him, in post coital fatigue.  
With a sigh he rolls off and next to her planting kisses to her sweaty brow, softly whispering in her ear.


End file.
